


Paranoid

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Jai Courtney - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: Jai accuses his girlfriend of cheating.





	

You yawned loudly as you walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The sunlight blinded you as you passed the window and realised it was already the afternoon. “God, did I really sleep that long?”

“Oh, you're finally up.” Jai mumbled as he walked into the kitchen with an empty plate in his hand.

“Did you make breakfast?”

“For me, yeah.”

Your face dropped and he moved around you to get to the sink. “You didn't make me any?”

“I didn't think you'd want some!” He raised his voice.

“I've got a fucking hangover. Of course I would.” You open the fridge and sigh louder than necessary. “Seriously?”

“What now?”

“You finished all the eggs and left the carton in the fridge. Why?”

“Sorry.” He shrugged and brushed past you without a care in the world.

“Hey. What is your problem?” You asked, following him into the living room. The sunlight blinding you again.

“Nothing. Did you have fun last night?”

“Yeah, it was pretty good.”

“Who'd you go out with?”

“Just me, the girls an-”

“Why are you lying to me?!” Jai turned the tv off and glared at you.

“Jai, I was goi-”

“One of the girls tagged you in some pictures from last night.” He thrust his phone into your face, it was so close that your eyes needed a moment to adjust to the sudden close up image. “Darren, really? You fucking told me you were going out with the girls and here you are with your arm around your fucking ex?”

You exhale loudly and sit on the couch opposite him. “Look, me and Darren are still friends. I-”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Well if you would stop interrupting me then maybe I could!” You started to get angry, he was blowing things way out of proportion. “I was going to tell you but then you started shouting. I was with the girls and Darren last night, we're still in contact with each other.”

“Why? Is this the first time you've been out with him? How do I know you're no-”

“Jai! Don't even go there! I wouldn't cheat on you and you know that.”

“That's exactly what Molly said.”

“I'm not your fucking ex-girlfriend, Jai!”

“She was ‘friends’ with her ex.” He said, using air quotations. You couldn't believe he would actually think you could cheat on him.

“How dare you! I love you, Jai and if you can't see that then you're fucking stupid!”

“Yeah, maybe I am! It's happened before, why not again?”

You laughed sadly. “I'm going to just give you some space, otherwise we're both going to say something we regret.” You made a point of slamming the door when you got into the bathroom upstairs.

‘Hot showers help everything,’ you thought to yourself whilst getting dressed. When you found a pair of joggers and a vest to wear, you turned the tv on to find one of your favourite shows and relax. The door opened slowly while you were halfway through your 5th episode of Supernatural, Jai stepped in with a tray in his hands and an apologetic look on his face. “Can you pause that for a sec? I'll leave you alone afterwards. I made you breakfast since I didn't make you some this morning and you haven't eaten yet.”

Jai set the tray down, it was your favourite - Bacon, scrambled eggs, golden buttery toast, sundries tomatoes, olives and a tall glass of orange juice. Your stomach rumbled loudly. You didn't even realise he had gone to the shop to buy more eggs. “Thank you.”

“I'm sorry for what happened before, that was really shitty of me. Molly was a bitch but you're not, I know you'd never do what she did. I just get a bit weird sometimes.” You could've sworn his face went red, he didn't often open up about his emotions so much. “She hurt me when she cheated and that's always going to bother me but it shouldn't affect what I have with you because I know you love me and I love you too.”

You couldn't help but smile. He was genuinely sorry. “Jai..”

“Do you accept my apology and this peace offering?” He gestured to the plate.

“The peace offering is amazing and I accept it of course but the apology is what I wanted to hear. You know I love you Jai and I know you've been hurt but you have to know that I won't ever hurt you. I'm sorry for not telling you I was with Darren, I just didn't want you to get paranoid.” You hold your hands out and he pulls you into his warm body, he nuzzles his head into your neck whilst he kisses you, his stubble tickling you ever so slightly.

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you too. Wanna watch Supernatural with me?”

“Obviously.” He laughs and sits beside you on the bed.


End file.
